Space Debase
The Zarpian and Macian empires were at war. The Macian empire's goal is the conquer and rule the entire universe. However, they lost the war. The Zarpian empire took them captive, took them to Mars, tossed them in a crater, covered them with a massive cover, and returned to Zarpia. Meanwhile, on Earth, each of the scientists were working on their individual experiments. That was until recently. "Hey, everyone!" said a scientist, "there seems to be a disturbance on the planet Mars!" The supervisors and other scientists came to verify her findings and they found that her findings were true. They contacted NASA. NASA took a while to verfiy the findings, but they also verified the findings as true, so they found two astronauts and placed them in a shuttle on an emergency basis. Conditions were favorable for a launch. They did the countdown from nine to zero, and the astronauts were on their way to Mars. They searched high and low but they could not find anything. They decided to rule the findings as false and return to Earth. Just as they were about to board the shuttle, they heard a noise. They decided to resume their search. They found the source of the noise. They debated whether they should open the cover; they decided to open the cover. They slid it open slightly, and there was silence below. Then, they removed it completely, and the Macian empire came out! "Thanks for rescuing us!" said King Zolar, "it's just too bad that you have to pay the penalty!" The two astronauts looked at each other in confusion. "Toss them in the crater and cover them!" said King Zolar. The Fugors seized the astronauts, tossed them in the crater, and covered them with the same cover. "Obliterate the shuttle, so that they cannot go back home!" said King Zolar. All of the Fugors blasted the shuttle, and it cracked open like a raw egg. "Alright, everyone!" said King Zolar, "let's go home!" The Macian empire went back to their base on Macia. "Okay, everyone," said King Zolar, "the Zarpian empire will be one of the ''last ''empires that we try and take over. That's nine out of ten successful takeovers. Where should we make number ten?" "How about the planet of the Earthlings?" asked Gorig. "Yes," said Rorgig, "they ''are ''inferior beings!" "Yes, dear!" said Queen Gori, "they will make ''excellent ''slaves!" "Then, it is settled," said King Zolar, "we will attack Earth! Fugors! Do your job!" The Fugors went to the city of Addison Bay and began harassing the citizens. Some of the citizens called the police, but when they came, they retreated because they saw what they were against. It was the same way with the military. They sounded the civil defense alarm. "Look, dear!" said Queen Gori, "they're cowering!" "I see!" said King Zolar, "so, the Fugors are doing their job! I am going to enjoy this! Let's get the chairs!" King Zolar brought chairs for him and his wife. "We have this one cold!" said King Zolar. Category:Power Rangers Heavenly Storm